futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: World War 3: 2015-2021
WW3, or World War 3 is fought between the Communist Union (Russia, North Korea, China, Turkey, Cuba, and Germany) and the American-European Alliance (USA, France, Britain, South Korea, Poland, Japan, Saudia Arabia, Brazil, and Finland) The war lasted 15 years, and was started by the Russian invasion of Poland. It ends in a (to be added) victory. Part 1: The European Front: January 2015-April 2015 January 2015 January 1: Happy New Year! January 3: In a UN conference, Russia states that it will begin an extensive military force for the "defense of the motherland in case of a threat of war from the Middle East." January 5: Vladimir Putin starts to mobilize Russian armed forces with the approvale of the UN. In reality, he is planning to extend Russian borders with its new force. January 9: Putin meets with his generals to plan the invasion of Poland to reclaim Pre-WWI territory. He sets the date of attack for February 1 January 11: With the plans of invasion started, Russia signs an alliance pact with North Korea with the promise of South Korean territory, forming the Communist Union. North Korea now starts the extensive military force build up that Russia did on January 3rd. January 12: President Barrack Obama makes a speech at the White House stating to Russia that, with the signing of the Communist Union, any act of war against a Ally of the US will result in war. Russia responds by saying that they do not have any plans, but doesn't take to well about the US threat. January 16: The Russian army has grown to 25% more than it's January 1 size. The army will continue to grow, along with the navy. More than 100 new ships and planes have been produced. January 21: US and its allies hold a conference in Warsaw to talk about the build up of the CU forces. They all agree to sign an alliance pac, creating the American-European Alliance. War mobilization for all the allies begin! January 22: Russia and North Korea build up troop units on their respective borders. Poland, where the most troops are stationed, feels threatened. In a speech by their president, he states that a Russian crossing of the border will force the AEA to attack. Poland builds trenches on its border in case of attack. January 25: Over 25 armored and infantry units are stationed at the Polish border. South Korea, while suspicious, has not added any extra security. North Korea and Russia sets the date of Invasions for February 1. January 30: Russia and North Korea officially break of ties with the AEA. The next day will be the set invasions of South Korea and Poland. February 2015 February 1: At 0500, Russian troops cross the border of Poland, capturing Baitystok and moving toward Warsaw. The Polish Army, while caught of guard, manages to stop the Russian advance for now. North Korea attacked at 0930 and took the top part of South Korea. Due to no military buildup, the S.K.A was overwhelmed, and nobody could stop North Korea from taking Seoul. Later that day, the AEA declares war on the CU, starting WW3. February 2: The Russian offensive into Poland continues, with Radom falling under siege. Russia now controls the entire Eastern side of Poland. However, the Polish army manages to make the Russians stop their offensive for the next couple days. South Korea faces no better, with North Korea completely destroying their army at Pohang. The South Korean government flees on a AEA plane to set up a government-in-exile at Washington D.C. The rest of the AEA responds today by sending 50% of their armies to help South Korea and Poland. Troops are stationed at Warsaw and Krakow in case of a Russian attack. February 4: Vladimir Putin and Kim-Jong-Un meet in Moscow to celebrate their successes. Russia starts planing for an invasion of Finland, while North Korea aims at Japan. February 5: Japan, while not sending troops, sends it's navy to bomb the North Korean held cities. Around 250,000 people are killed. February 6: Russia now moves its army to the outskirts of Warsaw, but suffers a defeat due to underestimating in the troops in the city. Polish forces are able to push back the Russians so they could not threaten Warsaw. Meanwhile, North Korea annexes South Korea to form the Alliance of Greater Korea. February 7: Russia sets the invasion of Finland for February 24. Meanwhile, North Korea builds up navy forces around Japan and starts a blockade. The AEA meets to decide what to do against the CU, and builds up troops in Ukraine, Finland, Baltic states, and Japan. February 9: Japanese and American navy fleets attack the Korean blockade with no results. The Korean navy is now visible from the coast of Japan. February 12: Russian and Polish forces fight over Radom, but the Polish Army retreats, allowing the Russians to enter Radom. North Korea invades Japan, capturing key coastal cities. The AEA forces stationed their fight back, but the CU still holds on to parts of Japan's coast. February 14: At an AEA conference, the Turkish and German ambassadors tell the AEA that their countries plan to join the CU. The AEA is furious and plans an attack on both of their countries. Russia is very pleased with its two new countries, and holds a conference in Moscow to talk about invasions. Germany is set to invade Austria and Poland on the 24th, along with Turkey invading Greece by air on the 24 as well. February 18: Brazil is forced to enter the war on the side of the AEA when pro-AEA riots break out over the country's stance to stay neutral. Brazil is set to blockade the ports of Turkey in the following days. In Japan, AEA forces are beaten at Kobe, and the Koreans advance to control the city. Later during the day, a peace treaty is put in progress by the AEA and the CU. Half of Japan is under CU control, but their will be no more fighting their February 20: The AEA conducts major bombings on Berlin, Moscow, Radom, and Kobe. These cause serious civilian causalities for the CU. February 22: Poland and allied AEA countries try to advance on Bailystok and Radom, but are stopped by Russian forces. Russia has lost control of around 1/3 of its Polish territory. Russia conceders changing the date for invasion of Finland, but decides to stay on the invasion date. February 23: Finland launches small armed force groups into Russia, and manages to destroy a couple of military outposts. Russia is enraged, and decides to use missiles to attack Finland tomorrow. February 24: This day is the site of major battles. To keep organized, I will split them up. FINLAND: Russia invades Finland at 0900 hours and encounters heavy resistance. It moves forward and manages to take Ivalo. The AEA forces cost the Russians 450,000 men, and start a military buildup around the areas Russia has taken. Russian aircraft begin to bomb Rovaniemi, but fail to cause any damage. This ends in a tactical defeat for Russia, but a victory in the eyes of the CU. POLAND Along with Finland, Russia launches a blitzkrieg on Poland to try and retake the land that was lost earlier. The AEA has to fall back to Warsaw and defend it from the advancing Russians. Meanwhile, Germany invades Poland and takes Swinoujscie, Szczecin, and Poznan. Due to not expecting an attack, around 50,000 AEA troops were captured. This was a horrible defeat for the AEA. The AEA is fighting a war on two fronts, with Germany on the west, Russia to the east, and itself in the middle. An evacuation of Poland is in progress to Finland, with the only cities left in AEA control being Warsaw and Lodz. Russia and Germany will split up Poland in the following days. GREECE At 0100 hours, the entire Turkey air force is in the air space above Greece. In minutes around 400,000 paratroopers have landed in Greece. The Greece army, being small, is unable to respond to the massive attack. At 0700, Turkey has taken Thebes, Athens, and Mergara without much resistance. However, they encounter heavy to light resistance when marching to Cornith. By the end of the day, half of Greece is under CU control. February 25: Reeling from the February 24th attacks, the AEA responds by dropping numerous infantry groups into Greece, Japan, and Finland. Turkey continues its march across Greece by taking Argos. However, the AEA manages to hold off the Turkey attack for the time. In Finland, Russia continues to take cities, with 1/3 of Finland under control. The AEA continues to make progress by bumping Russia back to the Eastern side of Finland. Meanwhile in the East, the AEA manages to repeal the Korean invaders from taking Nara, but encounter heavy causalities. February 28: The end of February is met with the taking of Warsaw by the CU. Poland is now fully under CU control. However, the AEA has repelled the Russians from Northern Finland, and is at the outskirts of Ivalo. MARCH 2015 March 1: The AEA meets in Washington D.C. They plan their attack on the Russian forces that occupy Finland and Poland. They also plan to deal with Germany in the East. Great Britain will invade Germany on the 7th, while the offensive against Finland will be on the 10th. The retaking of Poland will happen later, however, due to the many CU forces in Poland. March 2: In response to the AEA meeting, the CU meets at Moscow. Russia and North Korea want to unify their forces by taking control of Ukraine and the surrounding countries. Germany also wants more land, so Russia and Turkey will bring troops for an offensive into Belgium and the Czech. Republic. The CU decides to ask Cuba and China for a hand in the war, which will give them even more control over the Oceans and Asia. March 4: The AEA asks Belgium, Norway, Romania, and Belarus to join the AEA. The first 3 accept, but Belarus does not, wanting to stay neutral. Meanwhile, China and Cuba both agree to join the CU with the promise of new land. March 5: Ukraine and and its surrounding countries are invaded by the CU. Ukraine asks for the AEA's help in the matter, due to losing around 1/4 of its size to the CU. the AEA deploys troops and stops the CU advance into the heart of the country. However, the cost of the day was the cities of Luhanks and Donetsk under CU control. March 6: The invasion of Germany is delayed till March 16th, so the AEA can concentrate on Ukraine . CU forces head into the south, encountering heavy resistance. A major battle for Krovohrad ends in a AEA victory, but with the cost of 1,000,000 soldiers dead in total. March 8: The CU continues its attack on Ukraine by taking Kherson. The AEA has taken troops out of Ukraine for other engagements. Right now, the entire south-east area of Ukraine is under CU control. March 12: China begins to build up their armed forces for an invasion of Mongolia. March 15: In anger of China's decision to join the CU and invade other AEA countries, the AEA launches missiles over Nanjing. March 16: The invasion of Germany and the retaking of Finland happens on this day. AEA forces from France and Belgium launch an attack with the goal of taking Trier and Saarbrucken. While they do take Trier, Saarbrucken is out of reach to the AEA. In Ukraine, the CU marches on Poltava and Kharkive, putting Kharkive under siege. The city of Poltava was damaged badly by the CU forces, and was taken today. AEA forces in Finland were not able to penetrate the areas the CU had taken in the following days. Instead, CU launches a quick counter attack, and takes as far south as Oulu. Finland is a lost cause for the AEA, and evacuation much like Poland is going on. March 17: After the evacuation of Finland, CU marches to take the whole of Finland and install a puppet government. AEA forces are now building defenses on the German-held cities. They plan to capture Saarbrucken on the 20. In Greece, a massive infantry coastal invasion, much like D-day, allows the CU to take Sparta. The AEA, now having around half of Greece, decides to attack the city of Argos. They manage to take the city, but with 5 tank battalions now destroyed. March 20: The AEA European army moves slowly across German lands with tank battalions followed by cannons, capturing Wiesbaden. The CU counterattacks with artillery bombings on AEA encampments. The AEA has now moved into the South Western area of Germany. With the victory of this new AEA strategy, AEA leaders plan to use it again against the cities of Bonn and Cologne when they move north. March 21: After the attack by AEA, Germany requests help so that they can defend their land. the CU resupplies Germany with troops and food, and makes use of the many "Flak towers" left over from WW2 to protect German airspace. March 22: The Battle for Air: A battle solely conducted in the air after a chemical bomb exploded near the ground, this battle was for control of Cologne. The AEA launched more than 100 aircraft for an extensive bombing campaign titled "Fire Hand." German Flak towers and the German air force try and save their city, but by the end of the day, Cologne is in ruins. The CU thinking it a waste of recourses, leave the city before AEA forces can attack them. March 25: Kim-Jong-Un calls a meeting in North Korea to talk about the war. Korea is mad for just sitting out on the action, and wants the peace treaty on Japan broken. They also plan for operation "Boomerang," or an attack on Australia set for May 1st. Cuba is also called to the meeting for the first time, and plans to start invasion plans for the USA on April 14th. Russia will launch an offensive into Sweden on April 1rst. March 26: The Japanese peace treaty is dissolved today when Korea attacks and takes Osaka. The AEA army is overwhelmed and have to fall back to Nagoya. March 29: In Greece, Russian and Turkey launch an attack to take Argos. With heavy casualties, they manage to raise the CU flag over the city. AEA forces are in full retreat. The CU wants to take Delhi, but won't for the time because of heavy troops. March 31: Russia puts half of its army on Sweden's border. In the morning, they will attack. APRIL 2015 April 1: CU WINS (April Fools.) CU forces storm into Boden, Gavle, and Uppsala. AEA forces, caught off guard, are in full retreat when the CU takes over 1/3 of Sweden. As the AEA scrambles to get upright and fight back, Russian planes drop rows of bombs on AEA encampments. This day is called by historians the "The Bloody Turning Point" April 2: The AEA meets in London. They decide that they can't afford an offensive, or they can't afford another defeat at the hands of the CU. A evacuation process from Sweden, Greece, and Ukraine are in progress, expected to end on April 5th. April 4: The CU celebrates their victory everywhere in the European campaign, with more good luck to come. They meet in Moscow to plan ahead for other campaigns titled "The Seashore Campaign," and the "Island Asian Campaign." April 5: Ukraine, Greece, and Sweden are annexed to become part of the CU. The Communist Union now controls over half of Europe. April 6: A ceasefire for one week is signed by the CU and AEA in Moscow. April 8: Using the ceasefire as a time to recruit, the AEA asks Saudi Arabia, Israel, South Africa, and Venezuela to join the war on the AEA side. Saudi Arabia immediately says yes, Israel says yes, and South Africa says yes. Venezuela says no, however, in favor of the CU. April 9: The CU meet to decide the days and plans for invasions. Mad at Saudi Arabia's alliance for the AEA, the CU recruits Iraq and sets the invasion date for April 21. Meanwhile, Cuba starts restocking their military bases with help from the CU. They will launch a blockade of the US for April 14, and try and invade on the 21. The CU also manages to get Egypt and Madagascar so they can invade Africa. April 13: Riots break out in AEA countries over the state of the war. Many want to defund the war. Military police are called to the scene, and half to beat back crowds. This damages the AEA war effort greatly. April 14: The US blockade is formed in the East coast. The US responds by launch missiles at Cuba, which destroy 3 military silos. April 18: CU begins building walls around their occupied countries, and develop military bases their. Until a puppet state is implemented, there is martial law. April 20: The AEA feels suspicious after finding pictures of Cuba's new arsenals. They post 10 battalions of armed troops in Florida, with all police on high alert. Part 2: Middle East and in the Western Hemisphere April 21, Battle for Miami: At 0000 hours, a fleet of 49 CU ships leave the harbor with 207 aircraft with the goal of taking Miami. They arrive in Florida at 0300, and are spotted by the coastguard. Suddenly, Florida is hell on Earth. AEA forces come out to meet the fleet, with 45 ships and 189 aircraft. The Cuban ships launch their landing craft, and manage to get 27 of them on their way. With a heated battle between the two Navy's, the sky is full of bullets as aircraft fly every which way. 200,000 paratroopers are deployed over Miami and Palm Beach, where AEA battalions are stationed. Police units are also on the scene, building barricades and manning the mobile anti-aircraft guns. The Cubans manage to only secure two beaches, after a heated battle for Miami. The CU is at the entrance to Palm Beach, but almost 400,000 AEA troopers and tanks push the enemy back to their ships. They capture 20,000 Cuban troops before the ships leave the beach. Meanwhile, the AEA Navy is winning the battle, with only 17 ships sunk, but the CU has lost 51. Most of the sunk ships were due to mines, and the CU retreats. The Airplanes have fared no better, with over 25% of their forces depleted. The end of the battle is a AEA victory, having lost only one beach head in Florida. AEA forces wait until the 22 to counterattack and drive the CU off American land. Category:WWIII Category:Outdated Articles